Spectacular
by fragilewreck
Summary: “You’ll run? Is that it? You’ll run away from me? Go ahead Kate, run all you want. I’m used to it now” his tone was bitter and even a fool could distinguish the pain and heartbreak in his words. JATE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or the characters in it just my imagination.**

**Summary: This is based on a spoiler we got so be warned. According to the writers there's gonna be a "spectacular kiss" in this season's finale and i just assume or better hope it's between Jack and Kate. So, based on that, i wrote a one-shot about how i hope things turn out eventually.**

_Spectacular_

The sky was clear, the stars could be seen but she could tell it was gonna rain. Something about the quietness of the night or the heaviness in her heart told her the rain drops wouldn't wait too much to fall upon her, upon her confused and desperate face.

She drummed her fingers on the wheel, following the rythme of the music which could be listened from the car radio. The song was unknown to her but she chose to examine its music, its lyrics even if they were unimportant just so she could ease her worries, her fears.

She knew it was bound to happen, a meeting with him. She saw it coming the moment she saw him at the trial. So what if they were not allowed to see each other? What if their lives were at stake? What if they hadn't talked for about two weeks? He had called her and that was the only thing that mattered.

She was hesitant at first. She wasn't alone anymore, she had responsibilities, lives depending on her. One life, that is. Her son's. Aaron, the baby she so surprisingly had come to think of as her own, as her blood.

But _he_ couldn't, even if he was his own blood. The past meant too much to him and that was always his problem. That was, she pondered, the reason he had called her tonight. The past. The memories. The painful previous life that haunted all six of them till the last second before they slept. It was there, the worry, the fear, the what if. It always existed in the back of their mind but no one had the courage to admit it, to say it out loud.

But today he did.

She reached the airport not long after he called. She didn't want to appear eager but hell was she eager. She'd never say it out loud but she had missed the island. Not for its beaches, not for its weather, not for its freedom. For him. For the way they always worked together, shared everything together, talked to each other without even talking just by sharing a glance. She had missed him.

She saw him long before he saw her. She parked her car a little far from his. Now was not the time to raise suspicions. She walked slowly but with a determined stride.

He was sitting there, with all his glory, on the hood of his car. His arms stretched behind him, supporting his perfectly sculptured body. His head was turned to the sky as if he was admiring the view. But she knew he was beyond admiring the stars. His mind was running miles, thinking of ways to make it all right, of ways to fix the so damaged situation.

She approached without noise and he didn't seem to notice her, or so she thought.

"It's gonna rain" he said making her jump. For a moment she thought he was talking to himself, thinking out loud or something, because it was impossible that he had seen her. But there he was, turning to look at her with that eyes of his that could get her lost anytime, any day.

She smiled weakly at him, noticing the look of pain in his eyes.

"I think so too" she said back and was glad to see him smile, even half-heartedly.

She felt better now, knowing that somewhere deep inside, Jack existed, the Jack she knew, without the pain, the worry and the despair. She walked closer to him and saw him move slightly, indicating that she sit next to him. So she did.

They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity but neither of them complained. It was like old days, when they would sit for hours lost in their thoughts, their dream thoughts that made them wake up every day, that made them find the courage to open their eyes and face the new challenge for the day. It was their way of being there for each other.

"I went to see Hurley" Jack suddenly interrupted.

Her head snapped up to look at him, surprised.

"And?" she coaxed

He sighed and shook his head. "And he's not crazy, that's for sure"

Kate knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Did he say anything…you know…about us?"

Jack turned to look at her, really _really_ look at her. She was different from the island. Her hair was straightened and wasn't flying out to all different directions. Her face was smooth and her eyes shined out due to the light make up she had put on. The clothes she wore made her look older, a business woman, with family and all.

But he could see right through her, right through the image of the happy mom she had put on the day they got back home. The pressure she felt was visible right through her eyes, the green orbs that made her presence so much more beautiful. She was a breathtaking picture which could steal your heart without even knowing it.

He knew something about that.

"No, he didn't say anything" he replied.

There it was, the coldness, all visible in his voice, she thought. She saw as his eyes grew darker as if trying to hide his anger, the fact he was upset. And she felt the need to explain herself.

"I just don't want him to get hurt, Jack" she whispered, afraid if she said it louder it was gonna sound more terrifying than it already was.

"How long will we keep this up, Kate? How long?" he asked suddenly, losing the patience he so hard tried to keep.

"As long as it takes" she replied firmly looking at him straight in the eyes, wanting to convince him, to stop him from being the good hero once again. This was beyond his reach and they both knew it.

"It may be easy for you to pretend but I can't do this Kate" he said in an accusing tone that had her voice rising.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what that means. All your life has been a lie. Why should it change now?"

He was taking it too far and he knew it, but he couldn't stop now. He exploded and he liked the way his chest was getting lighter and lighter by the minute. Even if Kate wasn't the one to blame, taking his anger out on another human being was good enough.

"How are we gonna live with knowing what we do Kate? How are we gonna keep living a lie while there are people in danger, dying or already dead? Don't you care at all about anyone else but yourself?" he spat out and regretted his words the minute he said them.

The look that passed through Kate's eyes was one of hurt and pain all at once. Anger replaced it soon after and her hand came in contact with his cheek right after that. He deserved that much.

"How dare you say that? How dare you say I don't care when I've done nothing but help as many as I can? How dare you think so little of me? You, of all people?" she cried and the tears that fell from her eyes were another stab in Jack's heart.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it!" she cut him off. "You think you're so better than me, so good compared to evil me. But guess what! The old Kate, the Kate who ran behind you to get your applaud, to earn good points, is dead! She fucking died the day we came back home! I'm starting over and if you can't deal with that…" she trailed off taken aback.

"You'll what?" he demanded taking a step towards her. Se wasn't afraid of him but the way he moved was so intimidating that she had to take a step back. Only to be stopped by the car. She was trapped now, between him and his damned car.

"Jack…"

"You'll run? Is that it? You'll run away from me? Go ahead Kate, run all you want. I'm used to it now" his tone was bitter and even a fool could distinguish the pain and heartbreak in his words. "I've seen you break my heart and throw it away too many times to be surprised any more. I gave you the chance to start over the day I met you but you never accepted the fact that I never wanted you to change."

Her vision was starting to get blurry by the tears gathering in her eyes. Her breathing was uneven as she heard the words she longed to hear for so long.

"You always thought I was expecting too much from you, you thought I wanted to fix you" he said, now in a softer tone. His face was inches away from hers, his breath tickling her, his scent intoxicating her.

"But you see…" he trailed off as his hand came in contact with the side of her face. A tear spilled its way down her cheek and he was there, wiping it away, "…the only thing I wanted from you…" his nose was touching hers now, and she couldn't help but tilt her head towards his, craving for more contact "…was to let me love the real you."

The raindrops that fell upon them were like small stars shedding light on them as their lips connected. The sparks that were ignited set them both on fire as their souls became one. A fire that came from the depth of their hearts, of their countless dreams. Their tongues danced as their hearts combined. The rest of the world vanished and all was left was two hearts beating as one.

Spectacular was a poor word to describe their destiny.


End file.
